A Confusing Mistake
by C3L35714
Summary: When Drew took home that rain-drenched skitty, he brought home at lot more than he had imagined. Meanwhile, May has no idea just how much embarrassment is in store for her. But maybe, just maybe, it will work out just purrfectly. [Thanks to Contestshipper16!] Friendship, romance, humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Contestshipper16 gave me a prompt for Anime Anecdotes, but I liked it so much that I made it its own story. As you can probably guess, that story is this. Thus, the biggest thanks ever goes to Contestshipper16! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Drew groaned and pulled the jacket further over his head. The seventeen-year-old had been caught in a very sudden rain storm; it was like somebody up there<p>

dumped a nice big bucket of rain right over that town.

And Drew was not happy with this.

Very unhappy, as a matter of fact.

The only good thing might be that he was alone out here, and so there was no one to see that he was using his jacket as an umbrella and letting the rain slide down his hair and head, and make his arms cold. His dark denim jeans were uncomfortable, his black long sleeve was clinging to his arms, and the black vest he wore only kept what it covered dry.

He was currently about thirty minutes from his house. Yes, Drew was going home, to LaRouse City, a place he hadn't been to in years. And it would take him even longer than half an hour in this rain.

Suddenly, a flash of pink dashed across the side of his right eye; something was rushing past him into the alley. Drew, his attention caught, turned to check it out, Roserade's PokéBall griped in a rain soaked-hand. After a few steps, he managed a small, small grin and put the PokéBall away. In the back of the alley was a skitty, drenched and shivering under a metal trash can lid that had just been turned over. But the pouring rain made the top too heavy right in front of Drew's eyes, and the skitty yelped before scrambling out of the way. The trash can lid dropped with a clash of metal against asphalt.

Then the Pokémon noticed Drew and its eyes widened in surprise before it said something that Drew had on idea what. The skitty, apparently seeing that it wasn't being understood, growled in annoyance.

A huge crash hit the city of LaRouse before a flash of lightning arched after the thunder, making the skitty yelp.

Well, what was Drew supposed to do? It wasn't his fault that the skitty was pathetic and couldn't get shelter. It wasn't Drew's fault that it was raining, and that the Pokémon hated rain.

In its surprised jump, a dark mark on the left side of the Pokémon caught Drew's eye; there was a large bruise on the little Pokémon. It occurred to Drew that maybe the skitty really had no where to go.

"I can't even believe I'm doing this," he muttered, but leaned down nonetheless and scooped up the skitty before it could scram. Drew pulled it close to his chest under the vest and started towards home once more.

The skitty, he now noticed, was shivering from the cold and drenched through. Drew began to run home, all the way wondering why he had such an urge to protect the little thing. But there he was.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter. This will be my third chaptered story that isn't a collection, so here's hoping! :) <strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	2. Sorry

**Hey, guys. So, as you've probably noticed, updates have dwindled down to practically none, so sorry about that. I just have a few things to say, so please, at least skim this!**

**Apology: I'm so sorry that everything got put on such an abrupt halt, because I hate when that happens to me. I am hereby putting a temporary halt on my stories. At the bottom, there will be a little explanation for each work-in-progress chapter story and what will happen to it, so please stay with me on this! But bottom line is that I'm very sorry!**

**Explanation: Things have been pretty hectic for me between all my work. And this, fun as it is, is still work. Hopefully, I should be on track enough with my personal life at home and school by February 2014. There will still be updates coming, but obviously, they will be slow. **

**_A Confusing Mistake_: I know, I've barely started this, and this idea has so much potential! I will still keep it, and I will keep trying to get back at it. Not abandoned! Temporary break!  
><strong>

_**Anime**_**_ Anecdotes_: Contrary to this message, in the next two weeks, I think that I will be able to get up at least a few stories here. Not abandoned! Temporary break!**

_**Happy Birthday To The Dex**_**_ Holders_: I should be able to keep this one going because there are such long time increments. In fact, Silver's birthday is today, so please go check it out! Not abandoned! Continuous updates!**

_**Song Fic**_**_ Collection_: This (and _The Coffee Shop_) are like my pride and joy out of all these stories. But unfortunately, there is only so much that can be written with songs! Over the next two weeks, you can expect updates, however. Not abandoned! So far, continuous updates!**

_**The Coffee Shop**_**: This (and SFC) are like my pride and joy out of all of these stories! Thus, I hope to continue with this. After all, the holidays are here! Not abandoned! Continuous updates!**

**_Stranded_: This story has had a lot of trouble! Unfortunately, this story is, though still enjoyed by me, at a bit of a plot-hole. This is not quite at its end, so I will be working on the ending! Not abandoned! Temporary break!**

**Once more, this week is the exception; I hope to get at least a couple updates per story up by the time school starts up again. Thank you all so much for your understanding, everyone. Happy holidays, and I hope to see you all real soon! Written December 20, 2014. ~C3L35714**


End file.
